Love Graduation
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/BASADO EN EL MANGA LOVE GRADUATION DE AYA ODA - Ichigo ahora es perseguido por muchas chicas, así que se le ocurre un plan para alejarlas que solo Orihime podrá hacer. Read&Review or die! - POV Orihime - IchiHime


¡Sí! Otro oneshot IchiHime, espero que les guste mucho. Recuerden, Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo. Uso los personajes sin fines de lucro sino para el entretenimiento de los fans de este anime.

…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**LOVE GRADUATION**_

…

_Kurosaki-kun se ha volvió popular con las chicas después de que la batalla contra Aizen terminara, todo eso, gracias Kuchiki-san. Desde ese entonces me he sentido más alejada a él, después de todo trata de darle un mismo trato a todas las chicas que le quieren._

…

-Inoue, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¡Ha-hai!

…

_No sé que puede ser, seguro tiene que ver con la tarea de historia. ¿por qué vamos a los terrenos detrás de la escuela?_

…

-Inoue Orihime, se mi novia por favor. Fíngelo hasta la graduación.

-¡¿Eh?!

…

_¿En verdad me estaba pidiendo aquello Kurosaki-kun? Muchas chicas están detrás de él, ya que este es nuestro último año en la secundaria, pronto ya no lo podrán ver, así que tratar de amarrarlo de alguna manera._

…

-Inoue, todas esas chicas no te consideran una amenaza porque solo somos amigos, así que será difícil que descubran que es mentira.-me pedía haciendo una reverencia-Si les demuestro que tengo novia, lo más seguro es que desistan conmigo. ¡Onegai!

…

_Solo fingirlo. Hemos estado los tres años juntos en la misma clase y ahora me confiesa su amor. Bueno, no exactamente. Creo que esto es solo la mitad de mi sueño._

…

-¿Po-por qué mejor no eliges a alguna de tu sequito?

…

_Creo que eso fue muy brusco. Pero es la verdad, no creo que sea bueno que me elija a mí._

…

-Porque quiero salir con alguien que en verdad me guste. Digo, no creo que sea bueno salir con alguien por quien no sientas nada, es solo malgastar el tiempo.

…

_Kurosaki-kun es tan extraño y divertido. Es por eso que me gusta tanto._

…

-Entonces… ¿Me ayudarás?

-Eh… ¡Sí! Haré todo lo posible.

-En serio, ¡Arigato Inoue!

…

_Aunque sea fingido, no puedo negarme. Será una pequeña oportunidad para estar más cerca de él. Así, podre tener esa sonrisa para mi sola._

…

-Empezaremos mañana.-exclamó mientras se alejaba-¡Mata ne!

-Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun.

…

…

_Desde el día de hoy soy la "novia" de Kurosaki-kun. No puedo mentir, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Incluso caminar en dirección al saló me está resultando difícil. No sé cómo comportarme. ¡Kyaaa! Estoy tan sonrojada._

…

-¡Ohayo Orihime!

-O-Ohayo Tatsuki-chan.

-Oye, ¿son ciertos los rumores acerca de Ichigo y tú?-me cuestinó

-Pues…-traté de responder

-Ya era hora de que ese cabeza hueca se diera cuenta.

-A-Ariga…

-¡Inoue-san!

-¡Inoue-senpai!

…

_¿Qué es lo que quieren todas esas chicas? Son muchas._

…

-¡¿ES CIERTO QUÉ ERES NOVIA DE ICHIGO-KUN?!

…

_¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tan rápido había corrido el rumor? Yo pensé que esto llevaría todavía un par de días…_

…

-Es mentira, ¿verdad?

-Debe ser una broma pesada de alguien.

-¿Quién lo habrá inventado?

-Dudo que Ichigo-kun se fijara en ella.

-¡S-sí lo soy!

-¡Wow!-fue lo único que salió de la boca de mi mejor amiga

-Es solo un rumor.

-No sé porque venimos a preguntarle.

-Es verdad.

…

_Kyaaa. Es Kurosaki-kun y me acaba de besar la mano. Gracias a Kami-sama que llegó para controlar un poco la situación._

…

-Ya les dije que es verdad, no era necesario que buscaran a Inoue.-decía abrazandome-Al fin mi amor fue correspondido. Espero que me feliciten.

…

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debería actuar ante todos? ¡Ayúdame Kurosaki-kun!_

…

-Esto… Kurosaki-ku…

…

_Nuestras caras… Estoy demasiado cerca de él. Mis mejillas están ardiendo y qué decir de las de él. ¡Gomen ne! ¡Fue mi culpa Kurosaki-kun!_

…

-Gomen Inoue… Por cierto… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-¡Ha-Hai!

-Entonces Orihime, tú hazlo lo mismo…

-Está bien Ichigo-kun.

-Solo Ichigo.

-I-Ichigo… Kun. ¡Gomen ne! No puedo, me da mucha vergüenza.

-¿De verdad? Kawaii Orihime.

…

_Es tan agradable pronunciar su nombre y escuchar el mío salir de los labios de él. En verdad, le quiero demasiado._

…

-¡Qué estúpida pareja!

-Antes pensaba que tenía algún atractivo…

-¿Esto es alguna clase de mala broma?

-Qué asco.

-Mejor voy en busca de alguien más.

-Mi amor por él se acabo…

-¿Cómo es posible que anduviera detrás de alguien como ella?

-¿No se supone que solo eran amigos?

-Al fin Orihime es feliz…-era el único comentario bueno y provenía de la amiga de ambos chicos-…Solo espero que no la hieras, Ichigo.

…

…

-Jajajajaja… ¡Qué bueno! ¡Todas me dejaron! Al fin regresaré a la vida de antes. Ya no tendré que cuidarme tanto cuando me convierta en shinigami.-me seguía hablando Ichigo acostándose en el piso-Cómo me encanta estar en la azotea. Sabes Orihime, eres muy buena actriz…

-Ha-hai…

…

_En realidad Kurosaki-kun, eso no era actuación, sino me verdaderos sentimientos._

…

-¿No estás preocupada? Después de todo, hay muchos rumores que se empezaron a crear sobre ti. ¿Te ofende?

-¡Claro que no! Estoy haciendo mi parte muy seriamente.

-…

-¿Pa-pasa algo malo Ichigo-kun?

-Nada-me asegura con una sonrisa-Eres estupenda.

…

_Puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti Ichigo-kun, pero en realidad…Si me siento muy preocupada…_

…

…

-Fujisaki-san, ¿cómo engañaste a Ichigo-kun?-me pedía respuestas otra chica mientras me jalaba del cabello-¿qué le hiciste?

…

_Sabía que esto pasaría después de todo. Todo ha sido tranquilo en la escuela, pero ahora no se que puede pasar. ¿Cómo saldré de esta?_

…

-¡Dí algo!-gritó su acompañante

-¡No hacen buena pareja! ¡Aléjate de él!

-¡Déjale en paz! ¡Tú no eres nadie para estar junto a él!

…

_¡No me rendiré! Ahora soy la "novia de Ichigo-kun". Le dije que daría lo mejor de mi para hacer mi mejor parte. ¡No voy a ceder!_

…

-¡Nunca lo dejaré! ¡Yo amo a Ichigo-kun!

-¡Niña estúpida!-gritaba la primera chica mientras me daba una fuerte cachetada-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Yo…

-¡Hagas los que hagas…-me interrumpía la otra arañando mi mano que tallaba mi mejilla-…nada cambiará!

-¡Eres todo un fastidio!

-¡Horrorosa! ¡Creída!

-Sería mejor que se hubiera quedado con Rukia-san, pero le dejo por Renji-kun…

-No la nombren…

…

_¿Ese comentario era verdad? ¿Kuchiki-san es mejor para Ichigo-kun? ¡No permitiré que digan eso!_

…

-Yo soy…-comencé a contraatacar-¡La novia de Ichigo-kun!

-¡Tonta! ¡No tienes oportunidad!

-¡Podemos contra ti facilmente!

-¡Bruja!

…

_¡Definitivamente no dejaré que sigan diciendo todo eso!_

…

-¡Hey!-esa voz era de Ichigo-kun-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Tch!

-¡O-Orihime!

…

_Salieron corriendo al escuchar la voz de Ichigo-kun. Me golpearon y rasguñaron un poco, pero yo también les di su merecido._

…

…

-¿Pero que estabas haciendo?-me reprendía Ichigo-kun curando una herida en mi pierna en la enfermería-Deberías de huir de eso.

-Go-gomen nasai… Es solo que… Si soy tu novia, no debería retractarme.

-Es solo que no es justo que te hieran, aún si fijes ser mi novia.

-Pero… ¡Sino lo tomo en serio, no lo creerán! ¡Puedo soportar estas pequeñas heridas!

-…

-¿Te he dado problemas por eso?

-…

-¡Gomen nasai!

-…

…

_Este silencio, ¿es acaso que ahora él me odia? ¿Y si ya no quiere continuar con esto? ¿Acaso se está lamentando por habérmelo pedido?_

…

-Jajajajaja…

-¿Eh?

-¡Eres la mejor!

-¿Ichi-Ichigo-kun?

-Tan honrada como siempre Orihime. Así eres.

-¿Así soy…?

-Bueno, así haz sido los tres últimos años. Siempre tan empeñada a hacer las cosas bien. Siempre tratando de cuidar tus sentimientos… Siempre arriesgándote por todo y todos.

…

_¿Estabas mirándome? No puede ser verdad…_

…

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que nunca notaba lo que hacías?-comenzó a decir seriamente-No soy un tonto –aunque lo parezca- ¿quién habría notado ese lado tuyo, tus sentimientos? Somos amigos, ¿no?

…

_Pero pensé que yo no te importaba, que solo era una cercanía por nuestros poderes. Yo, no suelo ser perceptible…_

…

-Es por eso que te lo pedí a ti…

…

_Tú, estabas mirándome._

…

-Me alegra habértelo preguntado, Orihime.

-Ichigo-kun…

-Bueno, entonces debo devolverte el favor.

-¿Eh?

…

_La-lamió el rasguño de mi mano. E-Esto… Mi corazón parece que saldrá de mi pecho._

…

-Ichi…

-Onegai, no dejes que te vuelvan a herir. Cuídate. Por mi, la persona que le importa todo de ti.

…

_Ichigo-kun… Tú…_

…

-S-Solo…-me decía sonrojado y nervioso-Bro-bromeaba… ¡Lo siento! ¡Olvida lo que acabo de decirte!

…

_¿Corrió a esconderse entre las cortinas cerca de la camilla? ¿Q-qué le pasó? Lo observo al acercarme, está completamente sonrojado._

…

-¡Estoy tan avergonzado! ¿Cómo pude decir eso? ¡Qué idiota soy! ¡En verdad somos una pareja estúpida!

-Pero hemos sido una pareja estúpida desde el principio… Jejeje…

-E-Esta bien, estaba actuando… Jejejejeje…-trataba de afirmar aún "oculto"-Aún así… Lo que acabo de decir, son mis verdaderos sentimientos. No me gusta admitir ese tipo de cosas enfrente de los demás.

…

_¡Lo sabía! El ser tan extraño se debe a que oculta sus sentimientos, aún siendo tan impulsivo._

…

-No le digas a nadie esto…

-Jijijiji… Está bien.

…

_Tal vez… Solo tal vez, yo sepa que Ichigo también puede ser así…_

…

…

-Kami-sama, siempre están juntos…

-¡Maldición!

-¡Que empalagosos son!

-Dejémoslos, son una pareja estúpida.

-¡Claro!

-Qué tontería.

…

_Sabes Ichigo-kun, aún si estamos fingiendo, cada día que pasamos juntos somos felices, además consigo conocerte y acercarme cada vez más a ti. ¿Y si continuáramos viéndonos? ¿Qué te parece? No solo hasta la graduación, sino después de ella. ¿Podríamos intentarlo? ¿Podrías ser mío?_

…

…

-Gracias por llevarme a casa.

-No es nada, después de todo somos "novios".

-Claro…

-Aaahhh… Mañana terminará todo, el tiempo ha pasado tan deprisa. Ya mañana será la ceremonia de graduación. ¡Nadie se dio cuenta que fingíamos!

-Estás hablando muy alto…

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie cerca. ¡Arigato Orihime!

…

_Mañana, esta felicidad se acabará, pero…_

…

-¡Tengo que hacer algo por ti!

-¡N-No es necesario Ichigo-kun!

-No seas tímida, es un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que quieres algo, anda pídeme lo que sea…

-…

…

_Lo que sea… Me pregunto si puedo, si podemos…_

…

-E-entonces yo… Yo quiero… ¡Quiero un novio real!

-…

…

_Sí tan solo Ichigo-kun fuera mi novio de verdad. Si ya no siguiéramos fingiendo yo…_

…

-Yo… Yo… Ichigo-kun yo te…

-¡Está bien! Te presentaré a alguien adecuado para ti.

-… ¿Pre-presentarme?

-Orihime, me has ayudado mucho. En verdad quiero que seas feliz.

…

_Esa cálida sonrisa tuya… Tú, me presentarás a algún chico…_

…

-Te encontraré un buen chico. Mmmm… ¿Tienes preferencias?

…

_Cierto, en verdad nunca he sido tu novia. Bueno, solo hasta la graduación…_

…

-O-olvidalo… Jejejeje…

-¿Eh?

-No es momento para pensar eso, aún tengo que ser tu "novia" hasta mañana. ¡Mata Ashita Ne!-exclamé corriendo en dirección al edificio donde se encontraba mi apartamento

-¿Orihime?

…

_Mañana… Mañana será el último día, después todo terminará… ¡Ichigo-kun!_

…

-…En verdad quiero… Quiero que seas feliz.

-¿Lo has escuchado?

-Sí.

-Así que solo fingían.

…

_Aunque todo termine mañana, quiero que todo el día sea felicidad. Quiero disfrutar al máximo el último día. ¡Onegai!_

…

…

-Ichigo-kun, ¡Ohayo!

-¡Ohayo!

-Hay que prepararnos para la ceremonia.

-Cierto.

-Veo que hoy traes el uniforme bien puesto.

-Sí, toda mi familia me obligó.

-Déjame arreglarte la corbata.

-Arigato.

-Ohayo Ichigo-kun, Inoue-san.-saludaba una de las chicas que anteriormente me había golpeado-Jijijiji… He escuchado por ahí que fingían ser novios.

-¡De que están hablando!-me denfendí-Eso es menti…

-¡No mientan! ¡Ayer los escuche!

-¡Es una farsa!-gritó otra chica que llegaba

-No puede ser, ¿es cierto eso?-dijo otra junto con varias más

-¿No puede ser?

…

_¡Paren! ¡No sigan con esto! Onegai, no me quieten estos últimos momentos de felicidad… ¡Callen!_

…

-¡Dennos una prueba de que son novios!

-¡Sí!

-¡Dense un beso!

-¿Qu…?-traté de intervenir

-¿Estás loca? Es molesto si ellos se besan.

-Dudo mucho que lo hagan.

-Ellos no son novios de verdad, no lo harán.

-Eso sí…

-¡Anden, háganlo!

…

_No sigan. No arruinen mi último día como su novia._

…

-¡Está bien! Soy la novia de Ichigo-kun, ¿Verdad Ichigo-kun?

…

_¡Aún hoy sigo siendo la "novia" de Kurosaki-kun!_

…

-¡No podemos hacer esto por una falsa relación!

-…

-¡Gomen ne! ¡Estábamos mintiendo!

-¡LO SABÍAMOS!-gritaron todas las chicas al unísono

-…

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?

-Es que no desistían conmigo… Jejeje…

-Eres malo Ichigo-kun…

-Gomen…

-Eso no es guay.

…

_Entonces… ¿No era necesario que fuera tu novia? Si me hubieras besado Ichigo-kun… No te importa… ¡No te importa que todo haya terminado!_

_Y-yo… ¿Por qué lloro? Sabía que todo era una mentira. Desde el principio lo sabía, es solo que involucre todos mis sentimientos que no supe distinguir en esa mentira... ¡No quiero estar aquí! Debo correr, ¡no quiero que sienta lástima por mi!_

…

-¿Eh? Orihime, ¡espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Acaso estaba llorando?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tal vez si sentía algo por Ichigo-kun?

-Porque… ¡¿Por qué lloras ahora…?!

-¡Eh! ¡Ichigo-kun! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡¡¡ORIHIME, ESPERA!!!

-…

-Ichigo-kun, no es justo. ¡Ella no te conviene!

-¿Por qué no mejor me elegiste a mí?

-Yo hubiera interpretado mejor el papel.

-Yo…

…

_Ichigo-kun es tan amable con todos. Aún ocultando sus sentimientos, es tan amable… No puede ignorar a nadie. Conmigo, con Kuchiki-san, con Tatsuki-chan, con el resto de las chicas… El nos trata a todas de igual manera…_

…

-¡Déjenme!

-Ichigo-kun, no nos grites.

-No seas así.

-Gomen nasai, pero… ¡Solo me importa Orihime!

…

_No es verdad… Solo lo dice para que ya no llore más. Debo correr, no quiero que me encuentres, no quiero compasión._

…

-¡Orihime! ¡Espera Orihime!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Por qué huyes de mi? ¿Por qué lloras?

…

_No sé. No quiero tu compasión. Sé que me tratarás igual que las otras. Solo quieres consolarme porque… ¡Solo somos amigos!_

…

-Yo…

…

_¡Solo quiero que seas mío! Ichigo-kun_

…

-¿Acaso no te lo dije al principio?

…

_El calor del cuerpo de Ichigo-kun… ¿Por qué…?_

…

-"Quiero salir con una chica que verdaderamente me guste". Quería salir contigo Orihime.

-Lo… ¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Es por eso que te pedí que fueras mi "novia". Aún siendo amigos, siempre te veía a la distancia. Aunque fuera quería pasar tiempo contigo antes de la graduación, estaba feliz por eso.

-…

-Si lloras, siento que no he cumplido mi promesa, porque no… No te protegí de mí mismo…

…

_La promesa… Tú me has protegido. ¡En verdad!_

…

-Me pondría triste, he incluso lloraría, si nuestro beso no fuera real… Y después, me dijiste que querías un novio de verdad…

-E-eso… Eras tú. Quería que tú fueras mi novio de verdad, Ichigo-kun…

…

_Siempre pensando tanto en ti, más de lo que creerías. Estar contigo me hace tan feliz._

…

-Siempre he estado mirándote… Desde hace tanto tiempo…

-Igual yo…

-¡He estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo!

…

_Nunca fingí. Nunca fingí ser tu novia, yo sentía todo real. Todo lo que dije, todo lo que hice… Todo aquello, ¡eran mis verdaderos sentimientos!_

…

-Está bien Orihime. Empecemos todo de nuevo.

…

_¿Empezar de nuevo?_

…

-Inoue Orihime, ¡onegai, sé mi novia! Aún después de la graduación. ¡Una verdadera relación!

…

_El chico del que estaba secretamente enamorada, hizo su segunda confesión de que me quería. Aunque esta vez... Es mi verdadero amor. ¡Solo mío!_

…

-¡Sí!

…

_Ahora, en verdad pruebo tus labios. Un beso verdadero, la prueba de este amor._

…

…

-Qué horror, sino hubiéramos dicho nada no hubieran terminado juntos…

-¡Es tú culpa!

-¿Quién fue la que me dijo que hablara?

-Pero tú me hiciste caso

-Al fin…-pronunció una chica de cabello corto-Por cierto, ustedes fueron las que lastimaron a Orihime…

-Arisawa-san…

…

…

_**ESTE AMOR SERÁ EL MEJOR. ME PROTEGERÁS, TE CUIDARE. JUNTOS ESTAREMOS MEJOR…**_

…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

…

Creo que este fue mi oneshot más largo. Hay y lo terminé en un día… La verdad, está basado en un oneshot del mismo nombre de la mangaka Aya Oda. Es uno de mis oneshot favorito y lo adapte para su formato FF IchiHime. Porfis dejen review… x3 Si alguien quiere que les pase el oneshot, contáctenme y se los paso, vale la pena leer.

Ya me retiro. Cuídense, ¡Mata ne!

…

…

…

Fanfic dedicado a:

-- Todos los de que participen en la campaña IchiHime

-- Todos los del foro IchiHime

-- Todos los que pasan por mi blog IchiHime

-- Todos mis lectores

-- Todos los del foro Mangamax y NaruCOM (que conozco xD)

--¡¡¡ Todos los fans IchiHime!!!

…

…

…

Por cierto, fueron en total 18 páginas de puro texto y poco menos de 2 780 palabras contando los puntos y demás… x3

…

…

…

_**¡FAVOR DE DEJAR UN REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**_

…

**V**


End file.
